


superhero girlfriend

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Partial Identity Reveal, Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: a very sick, very feverish ladybug insists adrien is her boyfriend — which would be impossible: adrien’s dating marinette, after all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 575





	superhero girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> > **bugabisous** asked  
> ladrien + sleepy cuddles

Apparently, Adrien was dating Ladybug.

This was news to him.

He had been  _ pretty sure _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his girlfriend. At least ninety-percent sure — unless he missed some sort of social cue about kissing and hand-holding and spending entire afternoons in each other’s arms under streams of sun rays shining through her skylight.

So when Ladybug burst through his open window, whined a soft  _ Adrien _ , and fell into his chest, he thought being  _ a little confused _ was completely justified.

He stood frozen in front of his couch, supporting her limpness with two stiff arms tucked beneath her own, keeping his hands in the safe zone of her upper back. “L-Ladybug?”

“I missed you,” she breathed on his collarbone, something far away in her voice. “Bad fever… so hard when you can’t drop by.”

Adrien gaped down at the pigtail below his chin.

Ladybug hugged him tighter. “Maman and Papa… miss you… gonna steal you from your father…”

_ What? _

He took hold of her upper arms and drew her back, examining her face. She was definitely not kidding about the fever — her eyes were squinty, fogged over whenever she could bear to open them, and she could barely hold her own weight.

Adrien couldn’t let her leave like this.

“Alright, uh, come with me.” He guided her to his couch and sat her down. Immediately, she fell against the armrest, every part of her crumpled into what may have been a foetal position if her legs weren’t still swung over the side. Adrien stepped back and looked at her. “Do you need anything?”

The clouds outside parted, and sent a flash of sunlight into her face. Ladybug buried her face into her hand. “You.”

Adrien stepped back.

“Uh, listen, Ladybug, I have a girlfriend—”

“I’m your girlfriend, silly.”

“No, no, you aren’t. Marinette—”

“Mhm?”

“Marinette—”

She made another acknowledging sound.

“Marinette—”

“ _ What? _ ” With great effort, she peered up at him. “Why do you keep saying my name? Just come here.” She hauled up an arm, inviting him in.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Okay. Okay. He understood now.

He was dating Ladybug.

_ (Oh my God oh my God I am in so much trouble this is very very bad.) _

Adrien stared at her, Ladybug— Marinette, with her arm growing weary but refusing to drop.

He swallowed hard. “Marinette?” 

Ladybug huffed, and tucked her arm back next to her. “I’m not going home. I can’t get better unless I’m with you.”

Adrien sighed deeply.

Toeing off his shoes, he approached the couch, lifted his sleepy, feverish pile of superhero girlfriend, scooched under her, and placed her back on his chest.

She hummed. 

He put his hand on the slope of her forehead and, slowly, began stroking her head. “Better?”

She nodded.

“Missed you…” she whispered again. “So much.”

Adrien nosed a parting into her fringe and kissed her hairline. 

He had missed her, too.

Ideally, he would’ve gone to visit her every day after school. She was off school for most of the week, and his schedule just happened to be jam-packed, too. 

(Adrien wasn’t an idiot. His father sympathised little with sickness, and would rather his son attend redundant fencing sessions than kiss his poorly girlfriend.)

He continued stroking her head, leaning his cheek against her. 

“Talk to me?” she asked softly.

“About what?”

She shrugged a polka-dotted shoulder (that would take some getting used to.) “Anything. Wanna hear your voice.”

He smiled, closing his eyes. “Want me to sing for you?”

She let out another hum.

Adrien barely got through a lullaby before she fell asleep.

His sleepy, feverish pile of superhero girlfriend. 

He loved her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: maketca  
> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
